simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bella Ćwir
thumb Bella Ćwir - córka Wacława i Jokasty Kawaler, żona Mortimera Ćwira, matka Kasandry i Aleksandra. Biografia thumb|Bella w The Sims 3 jako dziecko Życie przed The Sims. Dzieciństwo (The Sims 3) Bella pochodziła z rodziny Kawaler, która mieszkała w mieście Sunset Valley. Już od wczesnych lat życia była towarzyszką zabaw Mortimera. The Sims Bustin 'Out frame|BellaW The Sims Bustin 'Out Bella mieszka ze swoim mężem Mortimerem. Ma mniej więcej taki sam strój jak w The Sims 1. Lubi grać na pianinie lub czytać książki. Mieszka w SimValley. Zdj. drugie po prawej. The Sims 1 W The Sims 1 Bella, ostatecznie została żoną Mortimera i urodziła mu córkę Kasandrę. Są bogaci, a ich córka wspaniale się uczy. Mieszkają w niedużym, gotyckim domku w SimLane.Nazywała się Majka.frame|Bella w The Sims 1 Między The Sims 1 a The Sims 2 Pomiędzy grą The Sims 1, a The Sims 2 minęło 25 lat. Ćwirowie przeprowadzili się do większego domu w Miłowie, a Bella urodziła swemu mężowi syna Aleksandra. W wychowaniu nowego potomka pomagała im nastoletnia córka Kasandra. Tymaczasem Bella zaczęła czuć się źle w swoim małżeństwie. W końcu pragnienie romansowania wzięło górę nad rozsądkiem. Tymczasem w Miłowie pojawił się przystojny Don Lotario, który był zafascynowany Bellą. Niewinny flirt przerodził się w romans. Jednak Don oczekiwał od Belli zbyt wiele. Gdy odmówiła mu gorących pocałunków poprzysiągł jej zemstę. Tajemnicze zaginięcie Pewnego wieczoru, Bella została zaproszona do domu Dona Lotario. Tam ona odmówiła mu gorących pocałunków. Niestety w tym romantycznym wieczorze na dachu, Bella została porwana. The Sims 2 Bella zaginęła na dachu Dona Lotario spoglądając przez teleskop. Nagle zabrało ją UFO. Mortimer, Kasandra oraz Aleksander mają wspomnienie "Bella została porwana przez kosmitów", ale Don nie ma tego wspomnienia, gdyż nie jest on członkiem rodziny. Krążą plotki o tym, że podobno Bella po spotkaniu z kosmitami straciła pamięć poprzez sklonowanie Wytłumaczenie zaginięcia Simy porwane przez kosmitów zawsze wracają. Zapewne Bella także wróciła, lecz twórcy gry przenieśli ją do Dziwnowa i zabili; tak naprawdę po Dziwnowie krąży niepodobny klon. Jest na to pośredni dowód. Otóż w SimPE w otoczeniu Dziwnowo są dwie Belle: żywa i zmarła. Żywa jest klonem, zmarła to zapewne nasza miłowska Bella. Teorię tę jednak łatwo obalić, ponieważ gdy sim umrze, jego portret w drzewie genealogicznym jest szary, u Mortimera i rodziny, portret Belli jest wciąż kolorowy. Klon stacjonuje w Dziwnowie i ciężko nawiązać z nim kontakt; jednak jest to możliwe. Bella często pojawia się na parcelach publicznych. Ślady Belli W The Sims 2 twarz Belli pojawia się w wielu miejscach. W niektórych z nich nie można dokładnie potwierdzić, że są z nią związane. Oto niektóre z nich: #Twarz Belli pojawia się na kartonie od mleka. Najprawdopodobniej jest to informacja na temat jej zaginięcia. #W The Sims 2 pojawiają się dwie piosenki związane z Ćwirami: "Dobry wieczór Bella" i "Dotyk Mortimera". #W The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie w Jaskini Pokrzyku pojawia się pomnik Belli wykuty w brązie. #W Dziwnowie pojawia się simka łudząco podobna do Belli i nosząca te same imię i nazwisko. Jest to jednak jej dość nieudany klon. #W balonie latającym w Miłowie pojawia się kobieta nosząca sukienkę Belli i tajemniczy mężczyzna. Nie możemy dokładnie stwierdzić czy jest to Bella, ponieważ jej twarz jest rozmazana. Prawdopodobieństwo tej identyfikacji pomniejsza fakt, że balon można ustawić w każdym otoczeniu. #W The Sims 2: Na studiach, gdy Aleksander idzie na studia, pojawia się filmik w którym występuje Bella. To jednak z powodu, że simka w drzewie genealogicznym żyje, ale i tak nie przywraca to postaci do gry. #Gdy wskrzesimy Michała Kawalera ma on w znajomych Bellę. #Jaskinia Pokrzyku to w rzeczywistości Belladonna Cove, co w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznacza Jaskinia Belli. Można by pomyśleć, że Bella uciekła z Dziwnowa, nie pamiętając o rodzinie. #Można zobaczyć ją w telewizji jak gra na pianinie ,,Rzępoł i córki"...Niestety simka w telewizji ma brązowe włosy i okulary,ale nie wiadomo dlaczego ma ten sam ubiór i fryzurę. #W Dziwnowie można z nią gawędzić na czacie. Ale to jednak ten klon. #Jeśli kupimy simowi "Wydruk próbny Zofii Barwnej" (dekoracje/obrazy) w dwóch obrazkach na dole pojawia się Bella. Nad nią jest jakiś mężczyzna. Być może szary kolor zdjęcia oznacza, że zmarli, a ten facet to tajemniczy ktoś z balonu. #W rodzinie Ćwir nie ma wspomnienia o zabiciu Belli. #W The Sims 3 pojawia się książka "Gdzie się podziała Bella?". Ciekawostki * Bella w drugiej części gry ma złoty amulet na szyi, w pierwszej części (i w pozostałych późniejszych) go nie miała. A oczywiście, jej ubranie się nie zmieniło. * Bella z Miłowa po porwaniu nie została przeniesiona do Dziwnowa, w Dziwnowie jest nowa simka - klon. A Miłowska Bella została skasowana z rodziny Ćwir. Jak odzyskać Bellę? Jest dużo sposobów na przywrócenie Belli. Oto kilka z nich: *Kodem boolprop testingCheatsEnabled true. Klikamy shiftem na sima, wybieramy opcję Spawn, potem Tombstone of L&D. Pojawia się nagrobek. Klikamy w Add Neighbour to family i imię Bella. *Umawiamy sima z pragnieniem romansowania (najlepiej Dona) na randkę z Bellą. Na pierwszej randce prosimy ją o wprowadzenie się. Potrzebny będzie dodatek The Sims 2: Nocne życie. *Zakładamy własne przedsiębiorstwo w Miłowie i zatrudniamy pracowników. Jeśli szczęście nam dopisze to trafimy na Bellę. *Można przenieść ją z Dziwnowa do Miłowa. Najpierw trzeba zaprzyjaźnić się z nią i zaproponować wprowadzenie się. Będzie ona niestety bez wspomnień i drzewa genealogicznego. Jest to potwierdzenie teorii że tamta simka to tylko klon. Niestety Bella zaraz po przywróceniu zamienia się w ducha, gdyż ma wspomnienie swojej śmierci. Aby Bella została na zawsze musimy usunąć jej (w SimPE lub InSimenatorze) to wspomnienie i znaczniki ducha. Przy wyjątkowo dużym szczęściu może się trafić, że Bella Cię odwiedzi. Gdy ją znamy na początku pojawia się informacja,(jej automatyczna sekretarka) że nie może odebrać. Nie warto się poddawać. Dzwoń (nie zapraszaj jej do domu, tylko rozmawiaj), urządzaj przyjęcia (np. urodziny,śluby czy zwykłe przyjęcia domowe) a Bella kiedyś się zjawi. Za jakiś czas może zostaniecie (Twój sim i Bella) najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a wtedy można ją spróbować zaprosić, aby zamieszkała z Twoją rodziną. Wtedy można przeglądać jej wspomnienie, grać nią i przeprowadzać w inne miejsca. en:Bella Goth fr:Sonia Gothik es:Elvira Lápida it:Daniela Alberghini no:Bella Goth Kategoria:Rodzina Ćwir Kategoria:Simowie Kategoria:Simowie - kobiety Kategoria:Nieaktywni Simowie Kategoria:Rodzina Kawaler Kategoria:Rodzina Ćwir